Rotary cutting tools for cutting inserts can include a tool body with one or more cutting insert pockets located around a periphery thereof. Such tool body can be disc-shaped and of relatively narrow thickness, usually in the range of 0.5 mm to 12 mm, and can be configured for high rotational speeds. High rotational speeds are considered to be in the range between 300 meters/minute and 6000 meters/minute. A resilient clamping mechanism can include two clamping jaws which are configured to resiliently secure a cutting insert to an insert pocket. Such cutting insert can be considered self-retaining and can be free of a bore or hole configured for receiving a fastener member. The jaws can be opened for insertion of cutting insert therein, and, when a force opening the jaws is removed, resilient or elastic properties of the cutting body can close the jaws on the cutting insert, securing it in the insert pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,833, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,974 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,361 disclose examples of such rotary cutting tools.